


You've got to be lying

by Fandoms_loser_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Feels, F/F, Nat Deserved Better, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ScarletWidow, The feels, This hurts, Wanda Maximoff needs a Huge Hug, fatherly clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_loser_witch/pseuds/Fandoms_loser_witch
Summary: "You've got to be lying, she has to come back! She has to!"ENDGAME SPOILERSWanda's Reaction to Finding out Nat's gone.I honestly suck at Summaries.





	You've got to be lying

**Author's Note:**

> A small oneshots of one of my favourite Yuri ships.  
> It Hurts to write this but I want to.

After the battle was over, everyone was tired and emotionally distraught.  
Their leader was dead.  
And some of their teammates remained dead. 

Wanda looked around, her eyes dancing from place to place trying to find the one she loved.  
"Nat?" She called out, getting more anxious as time went on.  
"Clint, where's Nat?" Her voice faultered, fearing to hear the truth.  
Clint sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's... Gone..."  
"No, You've got to be lying! She can't be gone!" Wanda's eyes burned with unshed tears.  
"Wanda listen to me, there's no way to get her back." This was hurting him, having to tell her that her that the love of her life was dead.  
"You're lying! She has to come back! She has to!" Wanda's voice was dissolved by sobs as she fell to her knees.  
" There's no way to get her back, Wands. We've already tried." He stated, doing all he could to keep his voice calm.  
"Well, Try Harder!"  
Clint was speechless. There was nothing to say to make the pain go away for both of them. Instead he wrapped his arms around the young witch, tears rolled down his cheeks. "We'll get through this Wanda, I promise."


End file.
